On Why Cao Cao Is The Greatest Daddy Ever
by shadowninja-yuna
Summary: Deep down inside, Cao Cao really was a pushover.


**On Why Cao Cao Is The Greatest Daddy Ever**

**By shadowninja-yuna**

**Warning: **Possibly a little OOC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. All I own is the ideas.

This was written after several hours of playing Musou Orochi and Dynasty Warriors 5 :D Enjoy!

* * *

He prided himself on being stoic and calm but the first time he laid eyes on his son Cao Pi he broke into a wide smile.

***

Cao Cao denied any rumors that he made silly faces and unintelligible sounds in order to make his infant son laugh. (And promptly punished whoever came up with the ridiculous rumors in the first place)

***

Cao Cao was known as the Hero of Chaos. That entitled being a great conqueror, a great general, and a leader anyone would follow. However, the one thing he could not resist was the pleading eyes of his son as he begged to be carried around the throne room.

***

When Cao Pi started to walk, it became a usual sight to see Cao Cao himself discreetly following the toddler around.

***

The first time Cao Pi went to lessons with all the other noble brats, Cao Cao found himself unable to concentrate on his paper work and just stared at whatever was occupying his desk at the time.

***

Even if he knew that his son was more than capable of taking care of himself, he continued to have his retainers follow the little boy around "just in case".

***

When Cao Pi once came back from his lessons with bruises on his cheek, Cao Cao resisted the urge to send his army to whoever was responsible for such an act and to the tutor for allowing this to happen in the first place.

***

Xiahou Dun had to be bribed and forced to shut up when he accidentally saw the Emperor of Wei taking a nap in the garden with his son cuddled to his side.

***

Cao Cao was more than happy to listen to any request of his son but he wasn't so sure that giving the young boy permission to hit his retainers with a wooden sword was the best idea.

***

When Cao Cao was busy, it became an unspoken agreement that Dian Wei would keep his son company and entertain him even if that meant playing imaginary battles with the young Wei heir.

***

No one commented when they saw the formidable Cao Cao covered in cream after engaging in a food fight with his son in the kitchen.

***

Due to his loyalty to his cousin, Cao Ren allowed Cao Pi to practice on him how to tie up hostages as Cao Cao had mysteriously disappeared once the boy mentioned his newest goal to complete.

***

Cao Cao was so proud that his son had managed to master the more advanced skills with his practice sword that he took the day off and spent it with his son under the pretext of training.

***

The day his son mentioned seeing pretty noble girls at some party, Cao Cao choked on his tea and wondered at how time flew by so fast. He also realized unhappily that he would have to explain "the birds and the bees" to his now preteen son.

***

He resisted the urge to throttle Xiahou Yuan when his cousin started laughing following his question on how to deliver the sex talk to Cao Pi.

***

In the end, Cao Cao made it quick and simple but swore that the fifteen minutes he spent talking about the issue was more nerve wracking and scary than having to face both Sun Jian and Liu Bei in battle with no reinforcements.

***

Even if Cao Pi was already a teenager, Cao Cao couldn't break the habit of having one of his retainers secretly follow the boy around "just in case".

***

The first time Cao Pi successfully captured an enemy attack base, it took all the self control Cao Cao had not to whoop and cheer like some madman.

***

When his son decided to marry Zhen Ji, Cao Cao resisted the urge to interrogate the young woman in order to make sure she'd never hurt his heir.

***

At the end of the day, all Cao Cao wanted was to tell his son that he was his pride and joy but couldn't find the words.

***

However, judging by the way Cao Pi acted, he was sure the boy understood… at least on some basic level he suppose.

* * *

Please review! :D It would be much appreciated.


End file.
